Small World
by Incomplete Melody
Summary: One night. One tryst. They only knew each other less than a day. What is to become of their little...incident? They knew they both wanted it, but why such the rush to get away from each other? Could it be love? Impossible!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights are reserved for Naoko Takeuchi.

--

Crowds were in the middle of the dance floor swaying and grinding their bodies against one another. Lights blinked on and off really fast. The smell of sweat floated through the air, but the scent of perfume and cologne that was wore by many covered it up nicely as only a tiny trace of sweat drifted the place. A bar was located at the far left of the club.

Five women had just entered. They were dressed to impress as each of the different outfits they wore matched their own unique personality. One raven hair beauty, two blond goddesses, one brunette amazon, and one blue hair intellect stood observing their surroundings. They smiled at the fun that was ahead. They headed to a booth. The brunette asked what they wanted to drink. She then left to get their orders along with the raven hair woman.

One man sat at the bar with his best friend as they conversed. The raven hair man took a swig of his drink and turned away from the counter watching the many people around him. And boy, was there a lot. The club seemed to be packed! It was understandable though because it was a Sunday. Everyone seemed to try to have their fill of fun before the weekend ended and before they would have to return back to their tedious jobs.

The music stopped. Everyone ceased their grinding and clapped. Some even whistled. All of them seemed to have a good time as smiles were plastered on everyone's faces. The night has only begun.

"Any request for a song out there?" the DJ shouted to the swarm of bodies. The five beauties smiled at each other. They all knew what they wanted. Taking a sip of their drink, they quickly headed off to the dance floor. Each shouted the same request for one of their favorite songs.

Soon the music started up again. The song pumped through the whole site. Bodies swayed to the music. The five women all pushed to the middle dance floor as their favorite song played loud and clear.

One blond moved her body to the music. Her movements were fluid and matched the rhythm perfected. Her waist length hair moved along with her. Her pearly white smile seemed to light up the whole room.

The raven hair man looked up to see who had shouted the request for one of the popular songs. As the music was beginning, one woman caught his eye. All his attention was on her and only her. He was so focused that he didn't hear his friends.

"What's up with you?" asked a sandy blond hair man. He looked at his friend's face. From the look, he concluded that some woman must have caught his attention. He grinned. He turned around and saw a blond in the middle of the dance floor. He shook his head in amusement.

Five women were in the spotlight. Their dance was arousing every male in the room. The male specimen whistled and cheered them on. Women were jealous of them as they huffed and tried to get their significant other's attention. The five smiled at each other. It only encouraged them more to dance as they lost themselves in the beat.

"Mina, I think you have an admirer," the blue hair woman pointed out.

"Hmm. This should be fun," she smiled at the group and left.

"Well, there she goes," said a raven hair woman as she rolled her eyes.

"Aww. C'mon Rei, don't be jealous. I think I see one for you too," a brunette pointed out.

"You're right. How do I look?"

"Gorgeous! Now go!" the blond spoke.

"Wish me luck you guys."

They all went their separate ways and made plans to meet up for when the time came to go home. This left a blond dancing away the night with men surrounding her.

As the raven hair man stared, his midnight eyes darkened at the sight of the beauty swinging her hips this way and that. He got up from his stool at the bar and walked up to her. His stride to her was purposeful.

The blond hair woman could feel someone, a man, approaching her from behind. From her instincts, she knew that he meant no harm to her. She accepted his presence. His arms were wrapped around her waist as her petite body was pressed to his form. Their bodies fitted each other perfectly. It was like finding a missing piece to a puzzle.

The woman turned around to face her partner. He definitely fit in the "dark and handsome" category. His bangs fell to his eyes, making him look devilishly handsome. His jet-black hair looked soft to the touch. She wrapped the arms around his neck as he still had his hands around her waist.

To his eyes, she was truly a goddess that fell from the heavens. Her big azure sparkling eyes stared up at him in wonder. He couldn't help but smirk. Her smiled could melt anyone's heart. He wasn't a fool. He knew many women who would look like that just to seduce him. Yet, he could tell she was different from all the others. Maybe…

Their bodies moved the music. They were in sync with each other. The beat and rhythm seemed to fit their mood perfectly. The upbeat song made them both smile from ear to ear. If no knew their true identities, they would have assumed the two were lovers having a good time. If only that was true…

The music soon ended. "Okay, this is for all you lovers out there!" the DJ announced.

Both the man and the woman looked at each other's eyes. Neither of them wanted things to end just yet. As the music started up again, they slowly moved to the music. The music was one of romance, but it had a modern beat to it. It wasn't fast or too slow. It was just right. They rocked to the music. The man spun the blond around and then held her with his arms encircling around her waist.

_'What is this I'm feeling? It's…so…foreign. Yet it feels so…'_ the blond lost her train of thought. She leaned her head on the man's chest and sighed. She inhaled his scent. There was a hint of cinnamon and roses. She was getting dizzy from his scent, but it was that good kind of dizziness, the kind that made you want more.

He looked down. Her head laid on his chest as the both moved to the tempo of the music. It felt so right. His hold on her waist tighten, as if indicating she was his and _only_ his. The feeling of the need to protect her with his life surged through his whole body. The emotion alarmed him, yet tingles of excitement worked its way to his blood.

She felt his arms tighten around her. All she could do was smile. She looked up at him as his head came down so that their foreheads were touching each other's.

The contact made them both smile. Their eyes seemed to bore in each other's soul. Their faces were so close to each other that they could feel each other's warm breath. A slight movement could make their lips touch. And that's what happened. It was a bold move by the both of them. You couldn't tell who initiated it.

As their lips touched, their bodies went hot with passion as a fire ignited within themselves. All thoughts flew out the window. Desire and lust overtook their minds and bodies. Their heart skipped a beat. Their movement was sensual like a seductive dance. It was like they were in contact with a forbidden fruit, each wanting more and more. They just couldn't get enough as their lips started from slow movements to a faster and rougher one. It was like they were getting high, not from an illegal product, but from a natural feeling deep within. Their hold on each other tightened. Their insides were burning, tearing, and ripping from the inside out. Their lips moved frantically against one another. After a while, they both needed air. They pulled apart, their faces flushed as their foreheads touched once again. Their eyes held something indescribable. It was so alien, yet exotic.

Warmth and love radiated off her body. Just then, she froze. It couldn't be. Love? It was impossible! She had only met this man once in her life. It couldn't be love! The thought scared her to death. She pulled back a little to gaze into his eyes.

The ebony hair man stared into the depths of her eyes. Her eyes moved side to side in a frantic movement as if she was scared of someone…or something.

Her breath was uncontrollable. Her heart was racing_. 'No…it can't be. I-I'm so…'_ Her thoughts were incomplete as she tried her hardest to calm her raging emotions. She slid her hands from his neck to his chest. She gently pushed him away as she took a step back. She looked at his expression. It was full of hurt and confusion was etched on his handsomely sculpted face that seemed to be made by God himself.

"I'm s-sorry…" she whispered.

_'Sorry?'_ he thought. "For what?" he asked softly, but loud enough for her to hear. His voice was so deep and rich, and absolutely sexy.

"It's just that…uhm…" she tried to think of something to get away from him. She needed to control her emotions. "I need to go. It's getting late," she lied. She quickly turned away from him and tried to get away, anywhere but near him.

'_What are you doing?! Don't let her out of your grasp!' _his mind nagged. The man tried to reach out for her, but she was too fast. She slipped through the crowd like a sly fox. He watched her go. A smiled spread across his face for he knew that in this lifetime it was a very small world. They would surely meet again. When? He didn't know. But someday they would cross paths again.

As she tried to get out of the club, one of her friends stopped her.

"Serena!" a raven hair woman yelled. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go home. You know…work tomorrow."

"It's only ten."

"I know I promised to stay much later than this, but seriously, I have to go to work tomorrow. And I can't be late and risk losing my job."

"I swear you are a workaholic. Are you sure you can drive home?"

"Yeah, I only had half a drink. I'll be fine. Make sure Ami doesn't drink too much. She's suppose to be your guys' designated driver."

"I know. Drive safely, okay?"

"I promise. Tell the others I'm sorry."

"Fine. And Serena?"

"Yeah Rei?"

"Call me when you get home. I want to know that you're safe and sound."

"Yes mother." The two of them smiled. They waved goodbye. Serena walked out into the warm summer night. Her heels clicked with each step she took. She could still hear the music pulsing. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself as tears were threatening to fall. She fanned her face as tears were on the brim of her eyes. _'Calm down Serena. It's not what you think it is. It's just lust. It's just lust, okay? Just lust girl.'_

Finding her car, she quickly walked to it trying not to fall. She fetched her keys and pressed the button to unlock the door. She got into her silver car. Her hands were so shaky that she couldn't seem to slide the key into the ignition. Pausing for a bit, she sat back in her seat. Serena rubbed her face. She really wanted to bang her head on something. Something! Anything! Preferably something hard that would knock her out and make her forget tonight's rendezvous with that damnation of a man.

Sliding the key in, she drove off chanting, "It's just lust. It's just lust. It's just lust…" As she reached a stop sign, she hit the steering wheel shouting, "Fuck it!" She was getting angry. That kiss haunted her. She tried with all her might to forget it. What frustrated her the most was that she had a part in starting it. In addition, she responded to it! She kissed him back! Damn her for getting too caught up in the moment. She berated herself for her foolish actions. She was definitely stressed out. _'Hopefully I won't ever see him again.'_ Reaching for the stereo, she turned on the radio and turned the volume up as the music blasted.

--

"Darien, who was that?"

"I…don't know."

"Such a pity. So close to getting laid tonight huh?" the beach blond joked as he slapped his friend's back.

"Yeah…a pity," he said as he ran a hand through his hair, a habit he couldn't quit doing. "I'm going to go home now. I have a meeting early in the morning tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on. I'm going to stay behind."

"You do that. Have fun Andrew."

"Can do."

Darien exited out of the club. He got in his sleek black Corvette and drove off. As he was driving off, he was trailing a silver car for five minutes before making a left turn at a stop sign to get home.

It truly was a small world.

--

AN: So what did you guys think? I thank Se7en's and Big Bang's songs. Their songs gave me the inspiration. I may or may not add more chapters. So for now it's going on as "complete." Hoped you enjoyed it. And don't forget to review! Ja Ne.


End file.
